Pre-release screenshots flat
Included below are all the Neverwinter Nights 2 pre-release screenshots and related artwork. Gen Con 2006 pictures by Tseramed_2006 (August 2006) Gen Con 2006 pictures by Alec Usticke (August 2006) 289 pictures and 3 videos from Gen Con Indianapolis: Click here. Discussion at BioWare forums: Click here. Multiplayer.it (August 2006) "I don't know where these came from - but they are OLD!" http://nwn2forums.bioware.com/forums/viewdevposts.html?topic=492108&forum=95 by Anthony Davis Banner ad (August 2006) NWN2 animated flash banner ad from GameSpy front page which links to GameStop. ] Click here to view the flash banner ad. CVG (July 2006) http://www.computerandvideogames.com/screenshots.php?id=6788 Apparently, the first and third images were published previously. http://nwn2forums.bioware.com/forums/viewpost.html?topic=490905&post=4239852&forum=95 Comic-Con pictures (July 2006) RaDSaM shared the following pictures from the San Diego Comic-Con NWN2 panel held 23 July 2006. Video available from WarCry. ]] BioWare forum banner (July 2006) From nwn2forums.bioware.com. Compare to old banner. PC User (July 2006) From the August 2006 PC User magazine (Australia). kicks some Undead buttock."]] graphics engine looks great."]] s."]] See also the full article and video. Two screenshots from the video. http://nwn2forums.bioware.com/forums/myviewtopic.html?topic=489893&forum=95 screenshot]] screenshot]] Atari Taiwan (July 2006) From the Atari Taiwan web site. Obsidian's Anthony Davis comments, "Holy moly those are the oldest ones I've seen yet. Those are probably almost a year old, maybe even more. Seriously." http://nwn2forums.bioware.com/forums/viewpost.html?topic=489367&post=4219951&forum=95 Amazon.com (July 2006) Outdated images from Amazon.com showing old unseen screens from the original release of graphics back in Sept/Oct 2005. Atari France (July 2006) From Atari France. Obsidian's Brian D. Lawson described these screenshots as "old old old". http://nwn2forums.bioware.com/forums/viewpost.html?topic=487662&post=4200070&forum=95 Obsidian web page (July 2006) From Obsidian web front page. Terrence Keller (June 2006) Original images could be found at Terrence Keller's site. Neverwinternights.fr (June 2006) NWN2 Developer Diary Movie #1 at G4mers.com (June 2006) http://www.g4mers.com/download.aspx?file=1371 Mirror - http://nwvault.ign.com/View.php?view=movies.Detail&id=495 NWN2 Developer Diary Movie #1 Screengrabs (June 2006) Gamespot (June 2006) http://www.gamespot.com/pc/rpg/neverwinternights2/screenindex.html NWN2 official trailer (May 2006) http://www.atari.com/nwn2/gallery_video.php NWN2 official trailer screencaps (May 2006) Character creation screens from GameSpot streaming video (May 2006) XBox.com PC games section (May 2006) IGN (May 2006) GameBanshee (May 2006) NWN2 web site (May 2006) IGN: Neverwinter Nights 2 Trailer (May 2006) Three part Video link GameSpot (May 2006) NWN2 images from GameSpot NWN2 web site (April 2006) GameSpot (Mar 2006) NWN2 images from GameSpot NWN2 web site (Mar 2006) GDC (Mar 2006) At the Game Developers Conference 2006, Erik Novales from Obsidian presented "The Neverwinter Nights 2 Toolset: A Case Study of Tools Development" http://www.cmpevents.com/GD06/a.asp?option=G&V=3&id=270522. Below are images from the PowerPoint presentation. editor]] compile error]] GamesRadar (Mar 2006) 3D Gamers video (Feb 2006) Obsidian states that this video from 3D Gamers dates back to an early May 2005 build with some of it from August 2005. Download NWN2 video (5.1 MB) Download slow motion version (2.5 MB zip, no sound) IGN Obsidian profile (Feb 2006) IGN Obsidian office photos GameBanshee (Jan 2006) GameBanshee images Screenshots Concept art s]] (alternate version)]] 3D renders armor - heavy]] ]] medium armor]] ]] ]] - body]] ]] head]] male plate armor]] s]] Other media November 2005 screenshot]] Halloween 2005 PC Gamer (Oct 2005) Magazine Screenshots s concept art]] CD-ROM concept art]] concept art]] concept art]] concept art]] render]] render]] render]] Dragonshard ad (Sep 2005) Hoax screenshot (Apr 2005) See BioWare NWN2 forum topic - "April fools" Concept art (Aug 2004) ]] ]] Web page images NWN2 web page ("coming 2006")]] web page]] NWN2 forum banner]] For the sources of most of these images, see the web sites listed at Neverwinter Nights 2#NWN2 web site coverage. See also *Videos *Preview Category:Screenshots